1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to interactive flat panel displays and more specifically, to an interactive flat panel display with an integrated document camera and a secondary touch screen.
2. Description of Related Art
Interactive touch screen displays are becoming increasingly ubiquitous in the modern classroom setting. Today's classrooms have progressed from blackboards and whiteboards to interactive flat panel displays (IFPD) providing new ways of learning and collaboration. The IFPD receives content over a network, a connected computer, and/or an imaging device. The touch screen capabilities of the IFPD allow teachers and students to interact seamlessly with the displayed content, i.e., a website, application, teaching module, video, etc.
Typically, the IFPD may be mounted directly on a wall or may be part of a portable mounting stand. External devices such as a computer or imaging device are then connected to the IFPD via universal serial bus (USB) or high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) ports. This configuration, while functional, can be problematic within the confines of a classroom or boardroom with the additional cables and devices. Moreover, the user of an IFPD is forced to turn their back towards the audience while interacting with the IFPD, which in turn diminishes the interactive and collaborative connection with said audience.
A need therefore exists for an IFPD with an integrated document camera, computer, and/or additional touch screen panel. The integrated devices eliminate exposed cabling, and the additional touch screen panel facilitates continuity during the interactive and collaborative connection with an audience.